


Just Sam & Jack

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Just Sam & Jack

[](http://www.dreamies.de/)


End file.
